The Confederates & Marauders
by bella1015
Summary: James and Lily hate each other with a passion...and they happen to be neighbors! will they ever be friends?
1. Meet the Confederates & Marauders

The Confederates & Marauders  
  
Chapter1: Meet the Confederates & Marauders  
  
Above are the houses of Godric's Hollow, a very wealthy neighborhood about a mile away from London. Six families built the neighborhood and are still the only ones that live there. The Potter, Lupin, Black, Evans, Bradshaw, and Figg families were the only ones. The Potters consisted of 10 year old James Potter, his father Harry, his mother Meredith, and his two 5-year-old twin sisters Jadelyn and Madelyn. The Lupins consisted of 10-year-old Remus, his father Jacob, his mother Rebecca and his 5-year-old brother Gabrielle (Gabe for short). The Blacks consisted of 10-year-old Sirius, his father Orion, his mother Carina, and his 5-year-old sister Gemini. Of the Evans there is 10-year-old Lily, her father Mitchell, her mother Violet, her 13-year-old sister Petunia, and her 5-year-old twin sister and brother, Jasmine and Jack. The Bradshaws consisted of 10(soon to be 11)-year-old twin sisters Hayley and Carly, their father Terry, their mother Peggy, Grandma Rosemary (who is also Mrs. Violet Evans' mom and well as Mrs. Peggy Bradshaws') and their 3-year-old brother Jace.  
  
Lillian Marie Evans, 10 years old, fiery red hair, sparkling emerald green eyes. She is cousins with Hayley and Carly Bradshaw by her mother's mother (Rosemary) who is Hayley and Carly's grandmother too. Hayley Candice Bradshaw has beautiful blonde hair with eyes the color of the ocean. Carly Alexandria Bradshaw also has beautiful blonde hair but mysterious dark chocolate brown eyes. They both are from Beverly Hills, California, and didn't move to Godric's Hollow until they were six when it was finished being built. Arabella Evette Figg has raven black hair and amethyst purple eyes. Yes, amethyst purple eyes. The four girls liked to call themselves the "confederates", one who assists in a plot. They were always getting in to mischief and pulling pranks. All of them participate in basketball, soccer, softball, hockey, football, tennis, and just about any other sport you can think of. They have waist length hair, which they don't plan on getting cut anytime soon. Their all time favorite sport is Quidditch. Lily, having not come from a magical family, was introduced to the magical when she was very young. Her entire family was well adapted to a magical society since the six families were such close friends and the Evans were the only muggles. Everyone was positive Lily was a witch though since she kept making strange things happen. Hayley and Carly's father was the Minister of Magic, so they were forever attending banquets, which they often dragged Arabella and Lily to.  
  
James Harold Potter has messy black hair that would never stay tame. Round black glasses that actually looked quite charming on him framed his startling blue eyes. Sirius Orion Black also had raven black hair but unlike James he was able to style it without it sticking up everywhere; he also had such dark brown eyes, that is you looked close enough you would swear they were black. Remus Jacob Lupin looked the exact opposite of James and Sirius. His sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like Carly's set him apart. All three boys come from magical families and called themselves the "marauders". The only sport they thought that was worthy enough for them to play was Quidditch. All of their father's worked at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
You would think since the seven kids have parents that get along well with each other (and their other siblings too!) would be best friends. Well.think again. The girls and boys shared a mutual feeling of hating each other with a passion. The girls were furious with the boys for pestering them about the sports they played and playing pranks on them. The boys got furious with the girls for teasing them and pulling pranks on them. Once, to get even with the boys for dying their hair to match their eyes, the girls put dark purple dye (that wouldn't come off for 72 hours) in the swimming pool before the boys got in. The boys were still fuming over that one and trying to figure out how to get even. They wouldn't be able to pull it off this week though because they had to go to Carly and Hayley's eleventh birthday party, and their parents put an anti-prank spell on them just so they could do no damage. 


	2. The Birthday and Prophecy

The Confederates & Marauders  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Hayley, Carly, Peggy, and some of the names of the parents. Other than that its all J.K. Rowlings. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.I will make it so you can review anonymously and I can double-space this lol. Thanks. (oh yea I got this idea about the elemental from another story)  
  
Chapter 2: The Birthday and Prophecy  
  
On February 3rd, Carly and Hayley woke up very early in the morning. It was their 11th birthday and they didn't want to miss out on anything. They ran down the stairs in their pajamas, only to find that their Grandma Rosemary, dad, mum, and little brother Jace were already awake and waiting on them. It was highly unusual for these two girls to be up any earlier than 1:00pm. So unusual that they only made a habit of waking up at around 4:30am on Christmas and 7:00am on their birthday.  
"Are you girls ready for your favorite breakfast that you only ever have twice a year?" asked their father Terry with a chuckle.  
"Well duh, dad but sure gimme three." Hayley said. "Make that three for me too." Carly added.  
On the table sat a stack of Belgian waffles. The girls added vanilla ice cream on top with chocolate syrup, strawberries, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. (A/N try these you will love them!) They ate all three of their waffles plus two more apiece. They could eat all they wanted and never gain a pound since they were athletic and played so many sports. Just as the house elves had finished cleaning the table off, two tawny owls flew threw the kitchen window and dropped a letter in front of each of them.  
"Whoa.you don't think." Carly started to say, but before she could say one more word Hayley jumped on the table and started dancing and screaming "HOGWARTS! WE'VE GOTTEN IN TO HOGWARTS! OH YEA! WHOO HOO! WE ROCK, GO US!" Everyone laughed at her excitement. Carly just smiled and said to her "You know Hayley.your starting to remind me more of Sirius Black each day."  
This did it. She jumped down and sat politely in her chair. "Well if you keep making remarks like that you should be best friends with Remus." She shot back. Carly blushed red while the grown ups laughed and gave them that look that clearly reads just-you-wait-and-see-what-happens.  
"Well congratulations girls, tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley and you can invite Lily, Arabella, James, Remus, and Sirius to come along too." Their mother said. "WHAT?! Lily and Arabella but definetly not the Marauders." Carly practically shouted.  
"Well if they don't come then you won't be going at all." Peggy said. Her daughters were stubborn but she was worse.  
"Oh ok.we can go wake everyone up after we open presents" Hayley said. "Uh oh. You do know that Arabella spent the night with Lily last night and if we wake them up right now they will be mad." Carly added. They both grinned evilly.  
"ooo what are you two doing over here at this ungodly hour of the morning!" Hayley mimicked in a high falsetto doing a very good impression of Arabella in the mornings that sent everyone in to fits of laughter. The Bradshaw family went to the den to open presents. The girls got new robes, games, and make-up, along with some very stylish muggle clothes.  
"Well we have one more gift for you." Grandma Rosemary said, handing them two small boxes. When they opened them up to reveal two small necklaces they gasped.  
"Wow this is beautiful." Hayley said while admiring her sapphire necklace that matched her eyes. Carly just nodded her hand. She was too busy looking at her ruby necklace to say anything just yet. As soon as they put the necklaces on they each glowed the color of the necklace's jewel.  
"Ah the prophecy is true then." Peggy gasped. She explained to the girls all about the prophecy of 7 people with extraordinary magical ability. Four girls and three boys were to fulfill the prophecy. They had the power of wandless magic, a true seer, telepathists, telekinesis all rolled into one. Their mother and father also told the girls of their suspicions of the Marauders, Lily, and Arabella being the other 5 people of the prophecy.  
"Sweet, lets go tell Lily and Arabella and wake them up!" Carly said. They ran next door and jumped on Lily's bed.  
"Why are you waking us up at this ungodly hour idiots." Arabella screeched. "We have some really important stuff to tell you but we have to wake up the Marauders and invite them over here too before we can explain." Hayley said.  
Lily shot up in bed and screamed "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? INVITE THE MARAUDERS OVER TO MY HOUSE? YEA RIGHT!"  
"Really Lily its important ok?" Carly added. It was agreed that Carly and Hayley would get the pleasure of waking up the Marauders while Lily and Arabella got dressed. When they arrived at James' house he was already awake and dressed. He said he could hear Lily screaming from across the street. Remus was at James' house so he was ready too. Sirius was a little bit harder to awaken though. Hayley jumped on his bed, tickled him, blew in his ear, and soaked him with water. None of this seemed to bother Sirius though.  
"Wow he sleeps just like you do Hayley." Carly snickered. Hayley glared at her and gave her the you-better-shut-up-now look.  
"Girls, girls, girls, let me show you how to wake him up." James said. Remus only grinned. "Hey Sirius Hayley is in your room and your only in your boxers." James shouted. Sirius shot out of bed and Hayley groaned and added "Great the mention of my name is what wakes up a seriously disturbed kid." Everyone laughed and Sirius looked a little embarrassed. They ran back over to Lily's house and explained everything to them. They were stunned and before they knew it they had to go home. Everyone was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so they could buy dress robes for a ministry ball that they had to attend the following weekend. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: by the way an elemental is someone who can control like the winds and everything that has to do with nature.sorry about not saying that.. anyway I don't really own anything except Carly, Hayley, and some of the parents names. Oh and I'm gonna refer to stuff that's like.new cause I don't wanna think that far back in time and its just a lot easier and more cool stuff can happen. Like newer songs and technology.  
  
The Confederates and Marauders: Chapter 3: Diagon Alley  
  
The next morning the marauders and confederates woke up extra early for their trip to Diagon Alley. Lily and Arabella spent the night with the Bradshaws so they could party. It was 7:00 am and the girls were still begging Mrs. Bradshaw to make the boys stay and go some other time. She continued to tell them no and if they didn't shut up and be civil to the boys then they would be getting hideous dresses for the Ministry Ball like the ones Lily's sister Petunia wears. This effectively silenced them all.  
"Well Hayley I suppose YOU should be the one to go and wake Sirius up since well.you know why." Carly winked at her, and Lily and Arabella giggled. They had been teasing her all night about Sirius's odd sleeping habits.  
"Ok if you insist." Was the only thing that came out of Hayley's mouth while she smirked and walked out of the kitchen. The other three were stunned of course since they thought she would be furious. This was what Hayley was going for though. If they wanted to play dirty then she wasn't going to get mad and give in.  
Upon arriving at Sirius's house Hayley was surprised to find James, Sirius, and Remus all sitting on his front porch. Two were wide awake while Sirius was drooling on James' shoulder and snoring quite loudly.  
"HI SIRIUS!" Hayley grinned, knowing this would make him jump out of his skin. Sirius jumped up so fast he hit James in the head with his arm and knocked him over. Hayley laughed. You never truly knew what was going on with those three.  
"Uh.hi Hayley just uh. resting my eyes." Sirius stuttered. "Yea right, you were snoring." Hayley said, and noticing the embarrassed look on his face that he got last time he was asleep when she saw him she added "and we're getting ready to leave so get in the car."  
"MAM YES MAM!" the three said simultaneously while saluting her and proceeding to march across the street with Sirius shouting and James and Remus repeating him like they were in the army, "I DUNNO WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD. MRS. BRADSHAW SURE IS OLD." At that very moment Mrs. Bradshaw walked out the front door and heard the three boys chanting something about her being old. She gave them a stern look, which softened a bit, when she saw how much the girls were laughing and joined right in with them. Godric's Hollow wasn't to far from the Leaky Cauldron and Mrs. Bradshaw had this new crazy obsession to drive cars instead of Flooing there. The kids didn't mind though cause her new orange H2 had been magically expanded and they all fit comfortably. Mrs. Bradshaw made Sirius sit in the front seat next to her so she could keep an eye on him. About 10 minutes later they were walking through the entrance to Diagon Alley. They all entered Quality Quidditch Supply and bought the new top of the line racing broom, the Comet 360. Afterwards they stopped for ice cream where the girls excused themselves to go to the bathroom. The boys rolled their eyes and muttered something about primping. Little did they know the girls REALLY went to the joke shop. They stocked up on everything you could ever need to mess around with the Marauders.  
When they all met up again they went to Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. The boys were scared out of their minds of Madame Malkin(claiming she was just an old woman trying to lure them into her store so she could brainwash them) so the girls had to pick out their robes for the ball for them. They knew they would fit so they didn't bother to try them on since they didn't like Madame Malkin. "She's a crazy old bat isn't she?" Remus whispered to the other two. They nodded silently in agreement.  
It seemed like the girls took forever in picking out their dresses and when the boys asked to see they refused to show them.  
"You mean we sat here for a good hour and a half and you girls won't even show us what you bought?" James exclaimed.  
"Nope Jamsie I guess you will have to wait until the ball huh?" Lily replied.  
"DON'T CALL ME JAMSIE! ITS JAMES OK?!?!?!" James exploded. He hated to be called anything besides James.  
"Don't get your panties in a wad ok Jamie Pooh?" Lily cooed, while walking out of the store with the other girls. James' face turned bright red. He ran into the street and yelled after them, "NUMBER ONE, I DO NOT WEAR PANTIES, AND NUMBER 2, I'M NOT JAMIE POOH ITS JUST JAMES!! JUST JAMES!!!". He noticed all the people staring at him like he lost his mind and his face turned even more red than humanly possible. "Don't mind him he has a disease the doctors haven't yet found a cure for. Starts shouting about women's lingerie and yelling about his name to everyone when he gets nervous." Remus told the passer-bys. James just glared at him. After Carly and Hayley got their wands they headed back to the H2. The Marauders got to sit in the very back, which the girls didn't think was such a great idea, leaving them all alone together. The girls had to sit in the row directly in front of them. The girl's favorite song came on the radio and Mrs. Bradshaw cranked up the music.  
  
~~~GIRLS DON'T LIKE BOYS GIRLS LIKE CARS AND MONEY!..BOYS WILL LAUGH AT GIRLS WHEN THEY AREN'T FUNNY!......~~~  
  
The boys looked taken aback. They didn't know the girls even knew how to have fun and they could even sing nice. Ok they knew how to sing GOOD.  
"Man I love Good Charlotte." Arabella said. "Good thing we took those singing lessons for 5 years or singing in the car wouldn't be to much fun."  
"Well I thought it was a stupid song." James said snottily, "Boys don't laugh at girls when they aren't funny!"  
"News flash earth to Jamie Pooh! It's just a song! Besides.if you liked the girl and didn't think she would like you for who you were then you might laugh at her jokes to make her like you better." Lily said.  
"ITS JAMES OK? I guess I understand what you're saying now.I won't ever do anything like that though." James said. Mrs. Bradshaw laughed, she knew he would someday.  
The rest of the ride home the Marauders sat whispering to each other in the backseat. Little did the girls know that they were planning on scaring them out of their minds the next time they had a sleepover together.  
"MRS. BRADSHAW I NEED TO PEE!" Sirius yelled. The girls rolled their eyes. Stupid boys couldn't learn to go before they left.  
"Please just call me Peggy, and Sirius we are almost home can't you hold it a little while longer?" Peggy pleaded.  
"Nope." Sirius said simply.  
"Well your going to have to cause I'm not stopping just for you when we are almost home." Peggy said.  
"Well.ok then. I'll just entertain us with a song." Sirius smirked. "NO MOM! Don't let him sing a song puh-lease!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Hayley shouted.  
"Now Hayley don't be rude. If Sirius wants to sing a song to keep his mind off going to the bathroom then let him." Peggy said. Sirius was grinning like a madman in the back seat and Hayley just knew what was coming next.  
"999,999,999 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, 999,999,999 bottles of butterbeer on the wall. You take one down pass it around, 999,999,998 bottles of butterbeer on the wall...oooooooohh 999,999,998 bottles of butterbeer on the wall.." Sirius started, but was interrupted by Peggy shouting "OK ANYTHING BUT THAT SONG PLEASE!".  
  
"OK.how about.I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES EVERYBODYS NERVES, EVERYBODYS NERVES, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES..*BUMBUMBUM*.I KNOW A SONG." Sirius sang at the top of his lungs.  
  
Suddenly Peggy took a sharp right turn and came to a sudden halt in front of a gas station. "Get out now Sirius, you have 5 minutes and if you're not back by then we are leaving without you." Peggy sighed.  
  
"Why thank you Peggy did I ever tell you how lovely you look, especially when you're enraged." Sirius began.  
  
"GET OUT SIRIUS BECAUSE YOU NOW HAVE 4 MINUTES!!!" Peggy shouted.  
  
Sirius scrambled out of the car and ran inside. As soon as he was out of the car Peggy whipped out her bottle of Asprin and took a couple. She swore to herself that next time she needed to go to Diagon Alley she was gonna to leave Hayley and Carly with the Blacks and only hope that her children put them through the kind of torture Sirius put her through.  
  
"Lord please don't let him make it back in 4 minutes so we can leave without him." Lily said.  
  
"Hey Evans that's my best friend your talking about." James spat.  
"Well maybe if your friend was so hyperactive all the time and didn't drink four tankards of buttterbeer before we left then we wouldn't have to stop all over the country for him to go to the bathroom." Lily retaliated.  
"He was thirsty.besides when you gotta go you gotta go!" Remus joined in.  
"Yeah.so why don't you leave Sirius alone Evans." James said.  
"Because there is nothing better to do out here anyway Four Eyes." Lily said.  
"EVANS YOUR INFURIATING!" James screamed.  
  
"Thanks, I try my best." Lily smirked.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you anymore." James replied.  
  
"Thank goodness since that was exactly what I was going for, I will try to delete your voice from my mind forever. " Lily added.  
  
"Hey.you mean you don't' want me to talk to you anymore?" James said. He didn't get a response. "EVANS HELLO I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU HERE!"  
  
Lily turned to Carly and said "Why Carly I could have sworn I heard someone yelling my name.they sounded like this person I once talked to until he said he wasn't going to speak to me again. Did you hear anything?"  
  
"Well I sure didn't hear a thing.it must just be the wind." Carly said. Nobody noticed Sirius was back in the car for half of that conversation and that they were already headed home again. The rest of the ride was silent for the boys since they didn't want to say anything to further upset James. The girls thoroughly enjoyed themselves the rest of the day though. 


	4. Pranks, Birthdays, and Parties

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now I'm not J.K. Rowling- anyway I don't own anything that you already know belongs to her etc. Anyway hope you like the story so far and keep reviewing! But I mean I'm not going to be a review nazi and not post because you don't review cause that's just wrong...some of us are just to lazy to post...like me for instance when I am reading other stories lol. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!   
The Confederates and Marauders  
  
Chapter 4: Pranks, Birthdays, and Parties A week had passed since everyone had visited Diagon Alley. Ten year old Lily Evans sat in her room anxiously awaiting the next day when she would finally be eleven years old. She hoped with all her might that should would be a witch and fulfill the prophecy with her best friends in the whole world. (Minus the marauders of course.she only wished them long painful deaths.) Lily didn't know what she would do if she had to stay at Godric's Hollow while all her friends went to a magical school. As she plopped on her bed she began to count the reasons why she hated the Marauders. "Well, they prank me whenever they can, they probably wish death upon me, James face is always smug looking and I just want to punch it. Someday I will I know that for sure!" Lily said. "Lily you freak stop talking to yourself your really freaking me out!" Petunia shouted as she walked past Lily's door on the way to her own bedroom. "Why don't you come in here and say that Petunia. I've really wanted to see if this spell I just read about will work. Something about making bogeys come out your nose whenever your talking to a hot guy." Lily retaliated. Petunia being the stupid git she was thought Lily was really serious and ran to her mother to tattle again. "Mum Lily's being a freak again and threatening me with bogeys!" Petunia raced down the stairs screaming. "Tunie honey I'm sure Lily was just joking dear. She was just about to go and visit Hayley and Carly. WEREN"T YOU LILY?" Violet Evans said to her daughters. "Sure mum I guess I was." Lily said. Happy for a reason to leave her house and take her mind off her eleventh birthday. "Oh and while your over there dear do invite Hayley, Carly, and Arabella to spend the whole weekend over here for your birthday. They can come over tonight since it's already Friday. You girls can do whatever you want for today. " Violet said. "Wicked, I'll tell them! Thanks mum!" Lily said while kissing her mother on the cheek. "Bye Tunie have fun today." She added. She wasn't one to take any crap from Petunia just because she was older. "Great more freaks are coming over for the weekend." Petunia muttered under her breath. Lily ran next door to get Arabella before they both continued on to the Bradshaws house. Little did Lily know the Marauders were having a little get together of their own. While Lily was in the kitchen talking to her mother and sister, the marauders had been hanging around underneath the open window and peering in unnoticed. They had caught wind of the whole situation. Tonight was the night they were finally going to get even with the girls. "Uh oh guys Lily is coming outta the house in a few minutes. Maybe we should go hide in the tree house in Hayley and Carly's back yard. We can continue listening from there." Sirius said. "Brilliant idea Sirius, lets go!" James added. So while Lily and Arabella walked to the Bradshaws together the Marauders stealthy made their way to the tree house in the back yard. The four girls were all gathered into Hayley and Carly's oversized bedroom that looked more like a second house. It was definitely decided that these four girls were treated like queens. Maybe even better. They began making plans for the weekend and a big prank that was going to be pulled on the Marauders while they were together. "Well I have a great idea of what we can do for them next." Carly said. "Wait a minute. We can't talk about it here. Discretely look out the window girls and tell me what the little pests are doing." Hayley said. "Well they are climbing into your tree house right now!" Arabella exclaimed. "How did you know they were out there Hayley?" Lily questioned. "I saw them hanging around outside your kitchen window and I knew they were up to something." Hayley said. "Well they better not mess up our tree house or I will be furious. We just had that remodeled and it looks awesome. We can show you girls later." Carly added. "Follow my lead while they're in there ok? I'm sure they are about to use some kind of listening device to invade our privacy." Lily said. "Ok." Came three replies. ~IN THE TREE HOUSE~ "Wow! I hate to admit it but these girls have great taste. I mean.just look at all these awesome gadgets." Remus said. "Yea I know what you mean. Its kind of scary thinking about what they plan with these things." James said while pointing to a computer. "I mean what is this thing supposed to be!" He added. "I dunno, but you better not touch it. It might bite." Sirius said. "Definitely." Added Remus. Obviously none of the boys were entirely familiar with muggle technology. "Well lets start listening!" Sirius said. "I meant to ask you Mr. Black how you planned on hearing their conversations while we are in here and they are inside." James said. "James, James, James, Have I taught you nothing?" Sirius replied. James huffed, while Sirius pulled out a shopping bag from the prank store in Diagon Alley. "My parents took me yesterday and I stocked up on some more supplies. Much to their disliking." Sirius said. He pulled out a small dot the size of a muggle dime, a remote control, and a speaker. "Now," he explained, "this is what we are going to use," pointing at the remote control, "to fly this," he said pointing to the small dot," to the unsuspecting girls room. Once it lands silently on the window it will blend in, kind of like those chameleons we saw at the zoo. Then we will listen with this big speaker." He finished with a huge grin on his face. "Are you serious?" Remus said. "Of course I'm Sirius!" Sirius began giggling insanely. Amusing himself at his own joke. James didn't know whether to laugh or tell Sirius to shut up and get on with the plan. He chose the latter. "Shut up Sirius and get that dot over to the window." James said. Sirius's face suddenly became calmer as if he had never been giggling like a madman before. "Alright James." He said. ~BACK IN THE ROOM~ The girls had just finished recording a conversation on a tape player that they were going to play for the boys. "Ok, now that we have declared how much we like the boys on that tape, we wait until we have a sign that they are listening and push the play button and sneak down to listen to their responses. Then we bust them. " Lily said. "Awesome plan Lils. One of your best yet I'll have to say!" Hayley said with an evil smirk on her face. "If those boys think they are getting us back for the pool incident they have another thing coming." They all sat in silence just waiting and waiting for some kind of little sign. "What the bloody hell are they doing up there, giggling like girls? Good grief!" Carly exclaimed after 5 minutes. "Uh knowing Sirius they.or at least he probably is." Lily said. " Now shut up so we can listen." "Sorry" Carly whispered. Arabella was listening with all her might, totally blocking out her friends conversations. She heard a small squish against the glass closest to the tree house and signaled for the girls to follow her out the door after she pressed play. Once they were in the kitchen Hayley was the first to speak. "How the bloody hell do you know they are listening yet?" She exclaimed. "Didn't you guys hear that squish against the glass? My guess it's that listening device we bought at the joke store ages ago!" Arabella explained. "Well Bells, I didn't hear anything but whatever you say!" Lily joined in. " Now lets go spy." The girls had reached the tree house right when the part about them each declaring how much they actually like the Marauders came on. "I'm glad you bought this Sirius." Remus said. "Yea me too. Listen to them talking about boys! HAHA!" Sirius said. *** "Yea I can't believe how cute James is in those glasses."*** Lilys voice came through the speaker. James looked shocked and Remus and Sirius were laughing at him. "Well its not my fault she thinks I'm a stud." James smirked. The real girls almost gave away their position right there. Somehow.which they never figured out.they managed to control themselves. ***"Yea but Sirius is totally cuter"*** Hayleys voice said. ***" No Remus!***Came Carly's voice ***"NO WAY ITS TOTALLY JAMES!*** Lily's voice said " Wow they really do like us after all!" Sirius exclaimed. "Yea I know.I'm kind of shocked. " James added. "I agree. I feel a little guilty about spying now." Remus said. "I definitely wasn't expecting this! Not at all!" Sirius said. Then a new voice joined the conversation right then. "Well I guess you most definitely wouldn't be expecting this then would you Black?" Hayley said, hiding something large behind her back, while the other 3 girls appeared with mysterious somethings behind them too. "How are you in there and here at the same time?" James demanded. "Wow its like.MAGIC isn't it Jamie Pooh!" Lily said. "ITS JAMES OK?!??!" James exclaimed. "Oh don't blow a fuse Jamie. Now the REAL question would be what do you three think your doing in OUR tree house without permission?" Carly said, flashing her eyes dangerously. "We will be wherever we like." James replied snottily. "Oh really.then I guess you haven't noticed yet that number one your outnumbered four to three, and number two we have these." Arabella said holding up the biggest super soaker that had been made. It suddenly dawned on the boys that they were right. They were outnumbered and not even on their own turf. That didn't help them figure out what super soaker's were any better though. "And what are you going to do with that? Poke me with it?" Sirius laughed. "Dude I wouldn't do that if I were you." Remus said. He was more familiar with some muggle things than the other two. Oh yes. He knew EXACTLY what a super soaker was. "Well Black. Since I'm so nice, I'm going to give you until the count of five for you and your buddies to get the crap out of my tree house. Or else we use these got it?" Hayley said. "Whatever. You wouldn't dare." Sirius retaliated. "Oh she would. Believe me. She won the contest at the wizard fair a couple months ago for having good aim and taking down the opponents in the fake battle with super soakers everyone was having." Carly said. "5." Hayley started. "I think we should do what they say Sirius. I know what those are." Remus said. "No. They're bluffing." Sirius said indignantly. While Remus and Sirius argued about leaving, James was completely confused and a little scared about the murderous looks on the girls faces. They were not a force to reckon with. He knew from experience. "4. 3. 2. 1." Hayley added quickly. "FIRE!" Before they boys knew what hit them dyed water that was what they used in the pool on them weeks before was being sprayed at them. It was ice cold. Hayley sprayed Sirius with her ocean blue color while Lily got James with green, and Carly hit Remus with pink. Arabella walked around and added some purple spots from her gun. You know. Just to make sure they were thoroughly soaked and polka dotted. The boys ran down the ladder, but the girls knew their way around that tree house, and recently a slide had been added for a faster way to the ground. So when the boys rounded the tree at the bottom they got another face full of freezing water. The girls chased them all the way back to James' house, before they retreated back to the tree house. "My that was exciting!" Arabella said. "And to think, we got them with the same kind of dye that won't wash off for 48 hours again!" Carly exclaimed. "Now what are we gonna do about your tree house? Its got the same dye!" Lily suddenly realized what they had done. "Oh don't worry about that." Carly said. "Yep.one of the great things about having the Minister of Magic for your father is that we are practicing magic right now with a private tutor in the home and our wands can't be traced. So we can preform magic anywhere within Godric's Hollow, as long as we stay here." Hayley explained. "And I made up a little counter curse that the four of us could use in case some got on us, it's reversio dye" She added. "Yea, dad said when you guys get your wands we can all practice together. He said he can pull some strings." Carly said. Suddenly Lily's face looked crestfallen. All three girls noticed it, and Arabella asked her what was wrong. "Well, I was just thinking, I mean.what if I don't make it in to Hogwarts like you guys. I will miss you so much and I don't think I could stand it without you." Lily said. "Lily you have to be kidding me! You don't think you will make it to Hogwarts?" Hayley said. "Honestly! This coming from a girl who made the cake, soda, and ice cream splatter all over three certain boys at our birthday last week?" Carly said. "Yea.that was awesome." Lily said with a grin on her face. "I guess your right." "Of course we are. We ALWAYS are!" Arabella said. They all laughed. "Anyway, now for the demonstration." Hayley said. "Carly if you would do the honors of cleaning up" "Of course." Carly said. "Scourgify" she said. And the place instantly sparkled like new. "Wow! I thought that wouldn't come off for 48 hours though?" Lily said. "It will come off clothes and everything except skin with this spell. The boys will be those colors on their skin for two days." Carly giggled. "Oh we better go ask mom if we can stay with you this weekend Lils!" Hayley said. They slid down the slide and ran into the house to find Peggy dancing around in the living room. For a moment they just stared at her like she was stupid, and remembering the plan ran to ask permission about the weekend plans. "Well of course you can but Violet must have forgotten about the banquet we have to attend tomorrow night. You girls can just stay for a couple hours and then go back to Lily's house. I can call Vi and make the plans with her." Peggy said. "Oh man I forgot about the banquet ball thingy we have to go to also! If only they hadn't rescheduled last weekend after our birthday." Carly said. "Well I'm sure it won't be a problem but you four can just bring your makeup artists and hair stylists over here at 3:30 tomorrow to start getting ready ok? I really need you four here so we can all leave together with Terry." Peggy said. All the years that Carly and Hayley had attending banquets and dinners and balls, Lily and Arabella had always happily agreed to come along. Everyone at these dinners and things all knew who they were and thought all four of them to be "lovely and charming". "Ok Mum thanks a lot!" Carly said. "Love ya bye!" Hayley added. "Oh wait! I saw that little fiasco in the back yard with the boys. " Peggy started. The girls looked anxious. They didn't want to be grounded from the ball tomorrow night for pulling a prank. They just KNEW what was coming next. But they were wrong. What she said just further surprised them. "Good job! That was awesome. Teach them to go to your tree house without permission from someone, but I'm afraid you will need to apologize to their parents." Peggy said. "Why?" Arabella questioned. "Well I assume that dye won't come off without a countercurse.which I know you have one Hayley don't give me that look. Anyway take your cameras and get a picture while your there because you're going to need to take one before you take the spell off. " Peggy said. "MUM WHY?!?!?!" Carly said. "Because they are attending the ball with us tomorrow night too. They are even riding with us and I don't want to appear with them all different colors do you?" Peggy said. "Sure why not?" Hayley said. "HAYLEY, CARLY JUST DO IT OK?" Peggy said. "Yes ma'am" They both said. All four looking very disappointed ran back upstairs for Hayley and Carly to pack for Lily's. The Marauders ran through James' door panting and trying to catch their breath. The girls had got them again. How in the world were they ever going to get them back. Just then James' parents, Meredith and Harry Potter, walked by the door. They had to come back and do a double take of the three boys standing in their foyer. Suddenly they both burst into fits of laughter. Noticing the boys looks of indignation they tried to control themselves but it was no use. "Don't - Tell- Us- hahah- the girls- got you- again!" Meredith Potter said between gales of laughter. "Mum it's really not THAT funny ok?" James said with a scowl on his face. "Son I do believe you three need to quit messing with the girls. You always come out on the bad end of things. Oh yea your supposed to go and ride with the girls and Peggy and Terry tomorrow night for the ball too. Oh my gosh! Assuming that the girls are as smart as I think they are I'm guessing that that won't come off for awhile!" Harry exclaimed. Which only sent his wife and himself into more fits of laughter. The doorbell rang and Meredith went to answer while she was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Arabella, Lily, Hayley, and Carly were standing on her porch looking disappointed. "Why hello girls what brings you over here." Meredith asked. -uh oh- thought Lily. -we've really done it this time. Mrs. Potter has seen her son and she is even crying. Great.just great.- "Oh we just came over to perform the counter curse on the boys." Lily said sweetly. "I hope we didn't upset you by playing that prank. Please don't cry!" "Oh Lily! You girls are so sweet, but really I'm crying from laughing so hard. I mean have you seen them! HAHA! Whoo.anyway come on in. Why in the world would you want to perform the counter curse on them after such a great prank?" Meredith questioned. "Well that spell isn't really supposed to come off your skin until 48 hours later, but it will come off their clothes if you say Scourgify and apparently my sister has found a counter curse to make it come off in case any got on us." Carly explained. "Yea so were are the little pests so I can get this over with." Hayley grumbled. She was very unhappy about sharing this counter curse. She would have to come up with a different word to change it to so they wouldn't be able to get out of it next time. "Sure honey. Their right here." Meredith said. They walked into finding Mr. Potter rolling on the floor looking at his son and laughing and pointing. The boys didn't look happy at all. The girls smirked. At least their parents got to see after all. "Black, Lupin, Potter, look over here at us quick!" Lily said. As soon as they turned around Lily snapped the picture. As it came out the other side James' tried to snatch it away. "Tut-tut Jamie Pooh you can't have this! Especially if you want that counter curse performed so you don't look like a spotted elephant tomorrow night." Lily said while snatching the picture away. "Well I don't know if I want Hayley performing any kind of magic on me. She hasn't even been to Hogwarts to learn anything." Sirius said. "I guess if that's the way you feel we'll just be-" Hayley started. "NO WAIT! He doesn't mean it he is just being stubborn." Remus finally spoke up. "I DO NOT want to go looking like this tomorrow night. "Alright then. All three of you turn around so I can say the spell. And not a word from you Black." Hayley said as she narrowed her eyes at them. Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood back watching the exchange going on between the children. They knew about Hayley and Carly learning magic. Boy were the boys going to be surprised. Sirius was all tensed up like he was about to die. They watched anxiously wanting to see Hayley say the counter curse. " Reversio Dye" Hayley shouted, while pointing her wand at them. Instantly they were back to normal. "Wow I'm glad that worked cause it was the first time I tried it." She added. "YOU MEAN YOU NEVER DID THAT BEFORE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! THANK THE LORD I'M STILL ALIVE!" Sirius shouted. "Oh come off it. Your fine now." She shot back. "Well since you've done the counter curse I'll just be taking THIS" James snatched the picture away from Lily and took her by surprise and actually got a hold of it. "Oh no you don't! Accio picture!" Hayley shouted again, and the picture flew out of James' hand and into her own. "Face it. You can't win now that we have this for Hogwarts, and Hayley and Carly can do magic here." Arabella said. "You four just wait! We will surprise you when your least suspecting it. Nobody pranks the Marauders and gets away with it." James' said as the three boys stomped up the stairs to his room. "WELL SO FAR WE HAVE GOT YOU BACK RIGHT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT?" Lily shouted to their retreating backs as they climbed to stairs. The boys didn't respond. They were to mad and embarrassed. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter we better be heading back to Lily's house now. Her mum is expecting us. See you soon!" Arabella said. "Do come over anytime dears! Oh and Lily dear, I'll just wish you a Happy Birthday now in case I don't see you tomorrow." Meredith said. "Thanks Mrs. Potter!" Lily shouted over her shoulder, as they all ran back to her house across the street. The girls stayed up all night reminiscing about all the pranks they had pulled. They finally made it to bed at about 1:30 am. Violet Evans walked quietly into Lily's room. She smiled at the four girls that could all comfortably fit into Lily's oversized bed, thankful that she and her husband could provide for all their children that well. Hating to wake the girls up so "early" since it was only 12:00 and they liked sleeping late, she had made a extra big breakfast to make up for it. She gently shook Lily awake and moved on to the other three saying quietly, "Come on girls its 12:00 already and you have to be at Peggy's at 3:30 and I don't want her complaining to me about how I didn't feed you so get up now!."  
  
"But Aunt Vi it's like. The crack of dawn for goodness sake!" Carly exclaimed to her aunt who was proceeding in pulling apart the large drapes closest to her side of the bed, allowing the bright sunshine to spill through.  
"Oh stop exaggerating dear, it's a beautiful day the sun is shining and the grass is green . oh yea and the boys are already down stairs eating some breakfast waiting for you." Violet said.  
At this Lily shot out of bed. "Mom please tell me what you said isn't true! If their down there then I'll be surprised if we have any breakfast left at all!" she groaned.  
"Oh Lily I suppose your right. you better hurry up and get down there if you want something to eat then." Her mum said.  
"Come on ladies, TO THE BATHROOM!" Hayley shouted.  
The girls carefully put their waist length hair in a pony tail, brushed their teeth so as not to knock anyone down with bad breath and washed their faces in less than 5 minutes. As they walked down the stairs they soon found out Lily's mum was not joking. The three Marauders sat happily at their table eating Lily's birthday breakfast. She was not very enthusiastic about this since all four of the girls were still in their pajamas.  
"How can you look so happy this early? It makes me sick." Lily said with her tongue sticking out to show how disgusted she was.  
"Well Lily Flower its 12:00 and we have to go to the Bradshaws at 3:30 to get ready to you know. We aren't excited about hanging out with you until then but we will live I guess." Sirius said. "Nice pajamas Hayley." He added.  
Hayley gave him the meanest look she could muster after just waking up. She happened to be very fond of her quidditch pajama bottoms that had herself on them holding the quaffle and attempting to score, and her white tank top with a Gryffindor lion on it.  
"Sod off Sirius, I'm not in the mood to beat you up this early. Consider yourself lucky." Hayley said.  
"Oh a bit touchy are we?" James added, just to further annoy her.  
"Silencio" Hayley said pointing her wand at James and then Sirius. She then turned to Remus and said, "If you want to talk at all today you better not say anything to further annoy me Lupin."  
He merely nodded, to afraid to say anything smart in case she was serious. Which. he was pretty sure she was.  
Sirius and James were pouting and pointing at her with angry looks on their faces. She ignored them and ate her breakfast. Only a few minutes after Lily had started eating her breakfast did a tawny owl fly through the window and stopped right in front of her, carrying a letter addressed to Miss L. Evans, Godrics Hollow, The Dining Room seat to the left of Mr. Potter.  
Lily was overjoyed. She jumped up and down and hugged her three best friends who were all talking at once and congratulating her. Sirius, James, and Remus looked at each other, all clearly giving the why-do-girls-have-to- giggle-all-the-time face to each other. Hayley was in such a good mood to finally know for sure that all three of her best friends would be attending Hogwarts with her (Arabella had turned eleven 5 days earlier) that she took the spell off James and Sirius, immediately wishing she hadn't.  
" I can't believe Lily actually made it in." James said, not meaning the way it came out at all. Lily glared at him.  
" Whats that supposed to mean?" Lily said in a deadly cold whisper.  
"I didn't mean it like that I just meant. I just meant to congradulate you and that came out instead. I'm Sorry." James said.  
"Whatever. I hate you James Potter." Lily said in the same voice.  
"I apologized gosh Evans just forgive me." James demanded.  
"I won't forgive my enemy Potter for saying something like that to me. It hurts because you know how much I want to go to Hogwarts and this was supposed to be a special day, and now you've ruined most of it so thanks a lot." Lily said siliently while giving him the glare that the swore she saved especially for him. She got up from the table and ran up to her room.  
"Look what you did you daft cow! Could you be any less sensitive? It's her birthday for goodnes sake!" Arabella yelled at James.  
"I said I was sorry, its not my fault she didn't forgive me." James said indignatly.  
"Maybe you should have been a bit more sincere mate." Remus joined in.  
"Who's side are you on Remus?" James asked him.  
" Just apologize to Lily again so we can have some fun before the ball ok?" Sirius said. While Remus ignored James question since he was completely on Lily's side for this fight.  
"Fine!" James said and stomped off up the stairs to talk to Lily.  
"Oh lord I hope she doesn't murder him when he goes up there." Carly said.  
"Don't worry Carly, James can take care of himself." Sirius said to her.  
"Have you ever seen Lily this mad before Sirius?" Hayley questioned, with an eyebrow raised.  
"Well. I guess not. This calls for some backup. Come on everyone we can listen outside the door." Sirius said.  
So they silently followed James to the door unseen. He knocked and waited for Lily to answer. The door swung open on its own since Lily had her own remote to open it.  
"Thank goodness you girls came up. I was afraid I was going to have to go back down and get you. Can you believe Potter that little-" Lily started, but James interrupted her.  
"Watch it there Lily. Wouldn't want you saying anything nasty to your favorite neighbor." James said with his signature smirk on his face that most girls couldn't turn down even though he was only eleven.  
Lily spun around and looked him directly in the eyes. Her emerald eyes were sparkling with anger and she was seething.  
"What are you doing in here?" Lily shouted.  
"Listen I just wanted to apologize one more time so we can all have a nice time today on your birthday. I swear I didn't mean to say what I said the way it came out. Please forgive me?" James pleaded, he certainly didn't want to argue with the girls all day, they would make their lives hell.  
"You should be sorry. You don't know what this day meant to me. I'll forgive you today because I'm feeling nice and its my birthday and I just got accepted into my favorite school of all time. Don't think this means we're friends or anything Potter because you have it all wrong." Lily said, slightly calmer.  
"Thanks Lily. surely we will be friends some day Lils." James said.  
  
"Maybe. not now though because I hate your guts and your so bloody annoying. So for now we can be enemy's who are going to be civil to each other on this day only deal?" Lily said, holding out her hand to shake.  
"Deal. today only and then back to pranks!" James said while shaking her hand.  
Their friends breathed a sigh of relief. Today might turn out better than they all expected. They could all be friendly and then go back to normal the next day.  
"Well leave four-eyes so I can get dressed!" Lily said.  
"Yes Oh-quick-tempered one!" James said running from the room before she could respond.  
Sirius was practically laying vertically on the door applying all his weight. James opened the door and he fell straight in and flipped over and landed unceremoniously on his butt. The girls laughed at the state he was in. His hair was poking out everyone like James' and Sirius took pride in his neatly combed hair.  
"You hair looks like James' does everyday!" Lily said giggling.  
"Yea, yea bugger off girls." Sirius said. "Do you have a comb?" he added.  
"Yea in my bathroom Sirius, go in there." Lily said, pointing to a door.  
"Thanks" Sirius said while making a beeline for the bathroom.  
After 10 minutes he finally came out looking like himself again. Honestly, sometimes he took longer then the girls.  
"Wow, its already 1:30. if we want to go outside and play quidditch or something we have to change. Leave now guys." Hayley said.  
"Are you sure you don't need any help? I can stay if you want." Sirius said grinning with a hopeful look on his face.  
Hayley made a disgusted grunt and said "Oh please! As if!" before saying "wingardium leviosa" and raising Sirius up in the air and floating him out into the hallway.  
"Hey this is kinda fun!" Sirius said. "And so unfair at the same time."  
Hayley raised him up a little higher one she was in the hallway and then suddenly waved her wand and he fell on his butt for the second time that day.  
"Oh my poor bum. thanks a lot Hayley. your incorrigible." Sirius grumbled.  
"Thanks I try my hardest." Hayley said in a sweet voice. "I see your using bigger words now? Good for you Sirius. widen that vocabulary!" she added and ran off into the room and locked the door before he could tackle her.  
"A girl after my own heart." Sirius said after she slammed the door in his face.  
"You wish Sirius." James said with an amused look on his face.  
"She is just playing hard to get. You'll see James." Sirius said.  
"Well lets go wait down stairs guys." Remus suddenly said.  
Ten minutes later the girls walked down the stairs with their hair re tied in a pony tail in basketball clothes and holding their brooms.  
"You boys ready to get your butts whooped at Quidditch?" Lily inquired.  
"Whatever. We can beat you four any day. We will take all four of you against the three of us." James said.  
"No, no James! We want it to be fair so we will sub in and out. Just to make this interesting we could have a little bet." Carly said.  
"Sure. if we win you don't play pranks on us until Hogwarts begins there by leaving you free game for us to play pranks on." James said.  
"And if we win the same goes for you guys." Lily said.  
"Deal." James said, and they all shook on it.  
"Ok we will play for an hour, three on three, two chasers and one keeper for each team. The team that scores the most at the end of an hour wins." Arabella said.  
"Let's play at our house." Carly and Hayley said simultaneously.  
"Well that was weird" James said looking at the two twins," but lets play at mine instead. My backyard is better."  
The four girls looked at each other and laughed. Hayley and Carly had a standard Quidditch pitch in their backyard that was indoor and had a top that could be opened. More like a stadium really. Their father had put a spell on it so only the girls and his family could see it without them directly taking someone inside. After they explained to the boys about this, they looked disbelieving.  
"You do not. You have never showed us before anyway!" Sirius said.  
"We can prove it. Come on." Carly said.  
"How do we know this isn't a trick?" James said. "Another way for you to play a prank on us?"  
"I guess you'll just have to trust us Jamie-pooh. besides you owe me so your coming!" Lily said.  
"Fine. DON'T CALL ME JAMIE-POOH! ITS JAMES!" James said.  
Sensing a fight, Remus said, "Ok, let's have a look at this quidditch stadium you claim to have."  
"Right follow me!" Carly said.  
There was a small shed in the backyard and she opened the door.  
"No quidditch stadium could be back there." James said amused.  
"Just go through the door and stop being stubborn." Arabella said.  
As soon as they walked in the boys stood with their mouths open.  
"Now, now Sirius its not polite to stare and drool with your mouth open." Hayley scolded and pushed his mouth up.  
"The stadium colors are Gryffindor colors now, but we can change them to whatever we want." Carly said. "It seats 900,000. we thought it might be a little big but hey who cares?" she added.  
"Wow! Why didn't you show us this before?" James demanded.  
"You never asked to play quidditch with us GIRLS before." Hayley said.  
"Oh." James stated. "Lets get started. can you set that score board and clock?"  
"Of course." Lily said, while zooming off to press the buttons.  
In no time the game was started. The girls were better than the boys thought. Hayley, Carly, and Arabella started for them. Hayley and Carly were the chasers since Arabella only really liked being Keeper and Beater. Lily would sub in for Hayley and Carly since she was a chaser herself. James and Sirius were the chasers, although James was much better at being a seeker and Sirius at being a beater. Remus was keeper since he was the very best. The score was soon 50 to 30, girls lead, and they weren't letting up. The boys were beginning to get tired. They weren't in as good as shape as the girls. The girls had been taking Quidditch lessons and were in a summer basketball league to stay in shape so they weren't tired at all. With ten minutes left in the game the score was 110 to 100, the girls were down by ten and this was the first time the boys had taken the lead the whole time the game had started. Hayley and Carly were back in as chasers and they knew each others every move. It had to be some kind of freaky twin thing. The scored twice within five minutes. Remus was a very good keeper and it was hard to get past him. In the end the score was 140 to 110. The girls had won after the longest hour of their life.  
"Well, well, well. looks like you boys lost. You know what that means right?" Lily asked.  
"Yea-. don't-. rub-. it in. " James said in between pants.  
"Oh is James tired?" Lily inquired. She was sweaty herself as well as the her other friends but the boys were looking far worse than any of them.  
"No. of course not." James pouted.  
"Give it up James. We are out of shape. badly." Sirius said. " The girls won fair and square."  
"Yea. I guess. You girls are good I have to admit." James said. He hated losing.  
"Thanks." The four girls said at the same time.  
"You three aren't bad yourselves. It's obvious James is a seeker and Sirius is a beater though. Remus is a born keeper." Hayley said.  
"How did you know our positions?" Remus asked.  
"Like I said. It's obvious." Hayley said.  
"Well lets just go to mum's early since we are already here. I'm sure our stylist are there and your guy's clothes are there to. We can get a snack and shower and start getting ready for this ruddy thing." Carly said.  
  
They all agreed and slowly made their way back home.  
"I think I'm gonna skip the snack and go shower. I'll be in your room if you need me." Lily said.  
"K Lils. we'll be up in a minute." Carly said.  
Lily slowly trudged up the stairs. She was exhausted too even though she was in shape.  
"So has Lily tried on her necklace yet to find out.well.you know about the prophecy." James questioned.  
"No, mum's giving it to her before we go to the ball tonight. She is wearing it with her dress since it will match." Hayley answered.  
"I'm sure we are the ones though. Hopefully you guys aren't the other three guys though. Ew." Arabella said.  
"Hey! I resent that! Why is it such a bad thing anyway?" Remus asked.  
"Well. er. three of the girls fall in love with the three boys. The other girl finds the love of her love to be a powerful dude with wand less magic that can't be found until they truly love each other. Gosh don't you guys read?" Hayley said.  
"Well exxcuusee me!" Sirius said.  
"Hey! We feel pretty strongly about this you know. We already know we are the four girls in the prophecy. Its kinda weird knowing who we fall in love with." Arabella said. "I only hope if its you four that I'm the one that falls in love with the other dude."  
"You mean you girls don't want studs like us?" Sirius asked in mock hurt voice.  
"No." Carly said simply.  
"So what did you get Lily for her birthday?" James asked the girls.  
"We'll. its sort of a surprise. I dunno if we should tell you." Carly said.  
"PUH LEASE TELL US PLLLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Sirius started.  
"SOMEONE TELL HIM SO HE WILL SHUT UP!" Hayley yelled.  
Sirius smirked. He knew how to get what he wanted.  
"Well tonight we are playing her three songs at the ball. Since we always play something for everyone every time we go we will just play one with her and tell her to go sit down so we can start our three for her." Carly explained.  
"You mean you always play music for this people at the balls?" Remus asked. He was very interested.  
"Well if you three ever bothered showing up to some you would know the tradition too. But we will sing a song and then we are gonna play moonlight sonata for Lily cause she really loves that song, and sing a song that's still gonna be a surprise for you guys too and then happy birthday of course!" Hayley replied.  
"That's going to be awesome." Sirius said.  
"Yea we know, we're good." Carly said with a smirk.  
"Well we better start getting ready. its already 3:30. mum will be on our bums if we don't get a move on!" Hayley reminded everyone.  
"See you boys later after we get all beautiful." Arabella said in a singsong voice.  
" Yea right. tomboys Lily, Arabella, Carly, and Hayley look beautiful? I highly doubt that!" Sirius said. They gave him a knowing look and left to get ready.  
"Uh Sirius. I'm pretty sure they are gonna be knockouts in their new dresses." Remus said.  
"Ah. I know. just wanted to make sure they live up to their expectations. They will try even harder because we think they are just tomboys." Sirius said.  
"Good job Sirius!" James said. "Lets go get ready for this thing." He added with a look of disgust. ~~~~~~~~IN THE GIRLS ROOM~~~~~~~~  
"The boys don't think we can be beautiful since we are just tomboys Lily." Arabella told Lily all about their time downstairs. Leaving out the part about her birthday surprise.  
"Well we will show them then." Lily said with a look of determination on her face.  
The other three girls took a shower while Lily sat and waited for their stylists to arrive. Just as they walked out the stylists walked in and they started to get ready. The ball started at 6:00, and Hayley and Carly were expected to walk through the door with their father at 6:00 exactly while everyone else would already be in their mingling. They all wore their hair in an updo with ringlets straying out here and there to balance everything out. The lightest touch of makeup was applied to their faces since they already had a beautiful complextions. At 5:00 they each slipped into their dress and shoes and walked arm in arm down the stairs to meet the boys and Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw. The boys once again were left with their mouths hanging open at the sight of them.  
~How can tomboy Evans look so great?~ James thought.  
Sirius and Remus were thinking exactly the same about all girls. Before all boys mentally slapped themselves for thinking that way about the prankster girls.  
Lily was walking gracefully down the stairs with her three best friends in the whole world wearing a shimmering emerald green dress that matched her eyes. It was puffy like a "Cinderella" dress in Lily's words. The top had small spaghetti straps. Each girl had exactly the same dress on except each was a different color. Arabella's dress was a dark amethyst that also shimmered and matched her eyes. Carly's was a midnight blue color and Hayley's was a deep ocean blue, the exact color of her eyes. How they got the dresses to match with three of their eyes so well was beyond the boys. They just knew they looked great.  
"You girls look marvelous!" Mr. Bradshaw said to them.  
"Lily dear, we have your necklace for you to try on so you can match the other girls if it truly belongs to you." Peggy said to her.  
Lily had just noticed she was the only one not wearing a prophecy necklace like her friends.  
"Well. let's just get this over with." She said closing her eyes while Peggy clasped the beautiful emerald necklace around her neck.  
As soon as the necklace was clasped on Lily immediately glowed emerald and levitated slightly off the floor with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.  
"Well we were right! You are the other girl!" Peggy said.  
The girls began chatting excitedly while the boys were all thinking the same thing. If they were the boys in the prophecy then they would fall in love with one of these three girls. Each thinking oh well at least they are gorgeous, funny, smart, pranksters, and athletic.  
On the ride over Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw explained to the boys that the three of them and Arabella and Lily would have to go on ahead with out them since they had to arrive at exactly 6:00 and walk through the door and it was only 5:45 when they got there.  
"The girls will show you around. You will be announced of course." Mr. Bradshaw said. "See you later."  
"Ladies and gentleman presenting Mr.'s James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." The announcer called out across the hall and everyone turned to look.  
Arabella and Lily giggled at how stiffly the boys were walking down the stairs. They looked like they were so scared they were gonna pee their pants. They finally made it to the bottom and turned and looked expectantly at Lily and Arabella as if daring them to do better than they just did.  
"Also presenting Miss Lillian Evans and Miss Arabella Figg." The announcer said once again and everyone turned to look and gave a small clap and smiled at the girls coming gracefully down the stairs. They had been doing this for quite some time and knew nearly all of the people waiting at the bottom for them. They introduced the boys to some of their favorite people and mingled until 6:00 rolled around and some trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of the minister of magic.  
"Ladies and gentleman now introducing Jace Bradshaw, youngest son of the Minister of Magic." The announcer said.  
Jace walked confidently down the stairs. He had been practicing this for quite some time and looked cute walking so seriously down the steps. He waited at the bottom patiently like he was taught for his older sisters and his mother and father to come down the stairs and join him. The Marauders marveled at him since they had quite a time coming down the stairs themselves and a three year old just made them look like crap.  
"Miss Carly Bradshaw and her twin sister Miss Hayley Bradshaw." The announcer said again.  
On cue the two walked down the stairs smiling and gliding gracefully. They had been doing this all their lives, and like Lily and Arabella, knew everyone at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Now presenting the Minister of Magic and his wife, Mr. Terry Bradshaw, and Mrs. Peggy Bradshaw." The announcer finished.  
Everyone clapped politely as they two walked down the stairs. The ball began well with everyone dancing and mingling to talk to old friends and making new ones. The girls found four particularly cute French boys to engage in conversation leaving three Marauders in a kind of jealous fury.  
"They can't just leave us here!" James said indignantly.  
"No kidding! What are they doing know? Are they speaking French? No way!" Sirius said.  
" Yes they are. Looks like they are going to dance now." Remus said.  
"Well. lets just cut in then shall we?" James said.  
"The girls aren't going to be very happy about this." Remus said carefully.  
"Yes but they are in public. They have to be proper and let us cut in for a dance without being to mad here. So in a way we win." Sirius said.  
"Ok." Remus gave in.  
"Excuse me may I cut in?" James said to Lily's dancing partner, as did Sirius to Hayley and Remus to Carly.  
"James you daft cow he doesn't speak English." Lily said. She then explained to the boy what James had said in French. He frowned but allowed him to cut in anyway.  
"Thanks a lot James! He was really cute to!" Lily pouted.  
Similar conversations were going on with the other couples.  
"Sirius Black! What did you have to go and do that for?!?!" Hayley said.  
"Don't tell me you didn't miss my charm and exciting nature Hayley." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.  
"Oh yes I had forgotten all about your 'Charm' " Hayley said while rolling her eyes.  
"That hurts way down in the heart." Sirius feigned with a sad face, which cause Hayley to roll her eyes some more.  
" Bella is so lucky. really Carly is to I guess." Hayley said to herself more than to Sirius. "She gets to keep dancing with the cute French boy while I'm stuck with you and Lily is with James."  
"Well what about Carly? She IS dancing with Remus you know." Sirius said.  
"That different. Remus is sweet compared to you and James." Hayley replied.  
The boys continued to cut in on dancing with the girls until the announcer finally said it was their cue to play some music.  
" Miss Evans, Miss Bradshaw, Miss Figg, and Miss Bradshaw will now be performing a classical piece for your entertainment." The announcer said.  
The girls slowly made their way up onto the stage. Lily sat down at the grand piano, Arabella picked up the violin, Hayley sat in front of the harp, and Carly picked up her flute. The boys were watching with wonder to see if they could really play music very good or not. The French boys were just staring at them and thinking ~wow they can play music and they look good~.  
The started playing Fur Elise by Beethoven and when that was over the girls asked Lily to please step down from the stage since they had a birthday surprise for her. Carly stepped up to the microphone and said " Today is our best friend Lily's birthday and we have three songs we would like to play for her." She saw the look of confusion on some of the people from France's face so she translated to them too before sitting back down.  
Lily's eyes were as big as saucers. She sometimes wondered if she could ask for better friends in the whole world. They knew how much she loved music and now they were playing her favorite classical piece for her. Moonlight Sonata. Their next song almost made her burst into tears.  
~Their so sweet. I'm so lucky to have three best friends like them.~ Lily thought.  
The three girls had turned around on stage and waved their hand, using their wand less magic (wand less magic couldn't be traced yet) and the instruments played themselves. Some of the adults gasped. Even the Marauders looked shocked. They knew they had the power to do it but they didn't know they already knew how. Each girl grabbed a microphone and began to sing to Lily.  
"Some times in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
  
But, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.  
  
Lean on me, when your not strong, and I'll be your friend,  
  
I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, 'till I'm gonna need  
  
somebody to lean on.  
  
Please, swallow your pride, if I have  
  
made, you need to borrow. For no one can feel those of your  
  
needs, that you won't let show.  
  
You just call on your brother when you need a hand, we all  
  
need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that  
  
you'll understand, we all need some body to lean on.  
  
You just call on your brother, when you need a hand, we all  
  
need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that  
  
you'll understand. We all need someone to lean on  
  
If, there is a load, that you have to bear, that you can't carry,  
  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load, if you just call me."  
As soon as the song was over they began to sing Happy Birthday to her too. Everyone in the room joined in. Well. everyone that wasn't still in shock about 11 year olds being able to do wand less magic. The minister made his way up to the stage to give a speech.  
"Now as you have all just seen that these girls can do wand less magic, including Lily," Mr. Bradshaw smiled at her. "They are a part of the prophecy that we have been reading about recently. The three boys have not yet been found but you can be sure we think we know who it is. Thank you." Mr. Bradshaw finished.  
"You all can go home now if you like." Peggy said to the Marauders and girls. "Go straight to Lily's house though first, you too boys."  
"Ok bye mum." Carly and Hayley said again at the same time.  
In the limo ride home Lily thanked her friends for their songs telling them how much she loved it. The boys told them how good they sang and played music and begged them to do some more magic. The whole ride home Lily practiced her wand less magic and helped show the boys some. Lily had been reading about spells and going to the lessons with her three best friends so she knew the basic idea, she just needed to practice. When Lily opened the door to her house it was completely dark. She turned around to her friends and gave them puzzling looks.  
"I'm not sure I like the way this is looking." Arabella said nervously. "What if there is someone in here. Turn on the light Lily QUICK!"  
When Lily flipped on the light everyone from Godric's Hollow was in her living room and they all shouted "SURPRISE!" . She was shocked, even the Bradshaws were there.  
~They must have aparrated.~ thought Lily.  
"Thanks everyone this is great!" Lily said. She was shocked.  
The party lasted until late in the evening when everyone retired to bed. Each head that hit the pillow that night in Godric's Hollow fell immediately asleep. 


	5. Fights on the train and encounters with ...

Disclaimer: I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING.and I don't intend to take any credit for her wonderful books of course. so everyone you don't recognize I made up with my own awesome imagination. I made up the new sorting hat song with some help from a friend and of course the school song belongs to J.K. Rowling. Oh and to:  
  
DoubleD: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. yes Peter is a stinkin cheating rat! DOWN WITH THE RAT! Anyway.he comes in later. much to my disliking but I mean hey he was there of course. he won't have much of a part though of course because I hate him.  
  
Horse_Obsessed 1409 - thanks to you too. um no the marauders won't have to wear girly necklaces haha. that could be kinda funny in a weird way though I guess. but you will find out in this chapter more about it.  
  
Anyway. on with the story!  
  
The Confederates & Marauders: Chapter 5: Fights on the train and encounters  
with new people  
  
The rest of the summer passed mostly uneventfully for the families in Godric's Hollow. The boys were the ones that were a part of the prophecy. Needless to say the girls were disgusted with the idea of loving someone like them at the moment. They were also a little jealous of the boy's tattoos on their arms of a griffin to show they were the three boys of the prophecy.  
  
The Marauders barely kept their end of the bargain about pranking the girls for the rest of the summer but somehow they managed and soon it was September 1st, and time to head for Kings Cross Station in London. Everyone rode together in a magically expanded car and left the house a little later than planned thanks to the boy's lack of packing and waiting until the last minute.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black! Get in this car this instance. don't make me come up there young man!" Mrs. Black yelled from outside.  
  
"Sorry Mum," Sirius said, running down the steps, "I had to gather my hair supplies." He said with a serious face.  
  
"His hair supplies?!?" Carly whispered to Remus.  
  
"Yea you wouldn't believe how much time he usually takes to get ready. About 30 minutes and that's not even including how long he takes for his hair." Remus replied.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes and Sirius said, "WHAT? WELL is there something WRONG with taking pride in my gorgeous hair? Unlike SOME people *cough JAMES cough cough* I like my hair cool looking." He started pointedly at James, who tried to flatten his hair and started off on an explanation about how his hair had been passed down through generations and he couldn't help it.  
  
"Oh please shut up now before you bore us all to death." Lily said.  
  
"You better watch out Evans cause as soon as we get on the Hogwarts express that prank deal is off. You girls are going to pay if you don't start being a little bit nicer to the loves of your life." James said.  
  
"Ugh, please don't remind me!" Hayley added. "Whoever gets to marry that other dude is sooo lucky."  
  
"Could we have a civilized conversation on the way to the train station please?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence. They all knew the mothers were very emotional about letting their "precious darlings" as they so lovingly put it, leave for so long.  
  
The car pulled into Kings cross station with 30 minutes left to spare. It was a little hard to be inconspicuous about going through the barrier to platform 9¾ because Mr. Bradshaw had to bring his bodyguards with him, so they all ran through rather quickly. People stared and whispered about the minister and his friends. The parents loaded their children's belongings onto the train and waited with them for a few minutes before they needed to leave.  
  
"Oh do come home for the holidays dears." Mrs. Black sobbed.  
  
Why she was going to miss Sirius so much was beyond the girls, but they all promised anyway.  
  
"I don't want to receive any bad letters about you James Harold Potter do you understand me?" Mrs. Potter said which probably didn't help much since his father was giving him meaningful looks that clearly said for him to cause mischief.  
  
"Harry I know what you're doing and stop it." She said to her husband and smacked him playfully on the head.  
  
"Well we better get on the train so we can get a good compartment." Lily finally said. She was tired of all this mushy crap. So with one last goodbye they all boarded the train.  
  
The boys ran off to who knows where while the girls settled themselves in a compartment towards the middle of the train. On the way through they ran into some particularly nasty looking boys. One had a hooked nose and really disgusting greasy hair, and then a blonde, pale looking one, and two big fat kids that reminded the girls of King Kong. (They were rather hairy considering they were just first years)  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape, Lyle Crabbe, and George Goyle." He said while stepping forward and kissing Hayley's hand. Snape grabbed Lily, and Arabella and Carly were stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. Although it was hard to tell who was worse. "Who are you charming young ladies?"  
  
"Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, Carly Bradshaw, and I'm Hayley Bradshaw." Hayley said, pointing to each girl as she said their names.  
  
"Ah, the minister's daughters and their little friends. I've heard about you." Snape said.  
  
"Well it just so happens we heard about you disgusting slimeballs." Lily spoke up.  
  
Lucius had moved a bit closer to Hayley before she finally spoke up. "Malfoy remove your hand from my arse." She said, right as the Marauders came around the corner and caught her last sentence.  
  
"UNHAND HER FIEND!" Sirius said. He was always trying to be medieval.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Black? They clearly want to come to our compartment and hang out with us. Who can blame them?" Snape said.  
  
"They do not, they want to come with us." James said.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME BUT WE CAN SPEAK FOR OURSELVES! AND WE DECIDED WE DON'T' WANT TO GO WITH EITHER OF YOU BLOODY IDIOTS." Carly finally spoke up. It was kind of odd since she was like the Remus of their group. Sensible and quiet.  
  
They stopped and looked at the girls with dumb expressions on their face. They didn't want to go with any of them?  
  
"Hey! Why not us?" Sirius said.  
  
"Why do you think?" Lily said.  
  
Suddenly a group of about ten second years walked around the corner. Hayley and Carly recognized the girl in the lead. It was their cousin from America on their dad's side of the family. what was she doing here? She went to the Salem Girls Academy in America, or so they thought.  
  
"Danielle!" they both said simultaneously, while running towards her.  
  
"Hayley! Carly!" she yelled back.  
  
The twins knocked her over since they ran at her so hard. They hadn't seen her in a couple of years.  
  
"Whoa, I feel like a herd of hippogriffs just hit me." Danielle said.  
  
"Sorry bout that." Carly said.  
  
"We missed you sooo much. I guess we got a lil over excited." Hayley said. "These are our friends Lily Evans and Arabella Figg."  
  
"Nice to meet you I'm Danielle Bryant." She said.  
  
"Hey, what about us?" James said.  
  
"Oh yea. these are our annoying neighbors Jamie-pooh, Siri, and Remmy." Carly said.  
  
"My name is not Jamie-pooh I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." James said.  
  
"I dunno I kinda like my name." Sirius said. They rolled their eyes. was there anything this kid didn't like?  
  
Danielle Bryant was a bit short for her age with mid-length blonde hair and light blue eyes. She transferred from Salem Academy during the middle of her first year and was now going into her second. The boys thought she was rather pretty.  
  
"These are my friends Sarah Baker, Molly Taylor and her boyfriend Arthur Weasley, Paige Montgomery, Matthew Garnett, Nick Patterson, Reilly Dafkit and her fat kid brother Jeremy and my terribly hot boyfriend Quincy Jones." Danielle said with a smile on her face at the mention of her boyfriend.  
  
~that black kid's hot~ Carly thought ~ to bad he's Danielle's ~  
  
The boys were rather interested in Lily, Arabella, Carly, and Hayley... except for Quincy of course. (And Arthur) He and Danielle had just engaged in some mushy love talk.  
  
"I resent that. I'm not fat." Jeremy said. "You're the only fat kid I see in this hallway. well I can't really see the hallway because your arse is covering most of it."  
  
"Want me to pound him Danielle?" Quincy teased. He knew they were just joking with each other.  
  
"Sure why not?" She joked.  
  
"Neither of you are fat." Arabella said. She was growing rather attached to this Jeremy kid. He was nice and funny too.  
  
"It's no use trying to make us feel better. We are fat and we can accept that." Danielle joked again. "Come on we can all share a compartment. Even your little neighbors can come to." She added when she saw the disappointed looks on the Marauder's faces.  
  
Somehow they all managed to squeeze into one compartment. Hayley quickly became acquainted Matthew Garnett as did Arabella and Jeremy, and Lily and Nick Patterson. Carly was talking quietly in the corner of the compartment with Remus. They usually liked to keep to themselves. Sirius and James were busy turning on the charm for Rielly, Sarah, and Paige. The boys were kept so busy for the train ride what with the girls and all the food they bought off the trolley that they didn't even pull a prank on the girls yet.  
  
"We better leave you girls here to change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving in about five minutes." Matthew said.  
  
After everyone had changed into their school robes the train came to a halt in Hogsmeade Station.  
  
"Ok you go with with Hagrid and the rest of the first years that way. We have to ride the carriages up but you get to take the boats across the lake." Danielle informed them.  
  
"Fir's years! Fir's years ov'r here!" A tall man who must have been Hagrid called over to them.  
  
"Ok see you later." Hayley said.  
  
"Al'righ no mor'en four ta a boat!" Hagrid called out again.  
  
Somehow the four girls managed to get separated from each other and Lily and Hayley found themselves in a boat with James and Sirius. Arabella and Carly were stuck with Remus and Frank Longbottom, who were extremely nice. They rounded a corner and saw their first view of Hogwarts Castle.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful." Lily exclaimed  
  
"Who cares? I'm hungry!" Sirius said.  
  
"What's new? You're always hungry." Hayley said.  
  
"You know we haven't pulled a prank on you yet." James said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Potter." Lily said.  
  
Sirius and James started rocking back and forth in the boat and suddenly each of them grabbed the girls and threw them in the water. Lily was the first one to pop back up and she was screaming her lungs out.  
  
"POTTER YOU BETTER GET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily screamed while she swam towards the boat. She and Hayley arrived to the side of the boat at the same time and tried to get up, but it was no use. They couldn't do it without help from the boys.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Help us out!" Hayley shouted.  
  
"I don't think your in any position to be demanding anything Hayley dear." Sirius said.  
  
"Don't call me dear. PLEASE get us out of here!" She pleaded.  
  
"Ok but first you both have to say "James and Sirius are the hottest guys in all of Hogwarts." James said.  
  
"EW no!" Lily said.  
  
"Just say it Lil! It's freezing in here." Hayley said.  
  
Simultaneously and very quietly they both said "James and Sirius are the hottest guys in all of Hogwarts."  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you. Speak up." Sirius said.  
  
"JAMES AND SIRIUS ARE THE HOTTEST GUYS IN ALL OF HOGWARTS." They yelled  
  
"Oh why thank you! We didn't know you felt that way." James said and wiped an invisible tear from his eye. He reached down and grabbed Lily's cold hand while Sirius helped Hayley into the boat. Once they were in the girls both turned around pushed the unsuspecting boys back in the water. This became a little muddy since they could stand up in it because they were so close to the shore.  
  
"How rude." Sirius said.  
  
"Well at least we can walk out. Man its freezing cold." James exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh! What are Matthew and Nick going to say when they see us now!" Lily pouted.  
  
"What do you care Lillian." James said.  
  
"Well Potter aren't we a bit nosy? They are our boyfriends so I think we could be a little concerned about what they think stooge." Lily retaliated.  
  
"YOUR BOYFRIENDS? ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE? YOU'VE ONLY JUST MET!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"It's not really any of your business." Hayley said while ringing her hair out and using a drying spell on herself and Lily. They walked away from the boys leaving them standing, soaking wet in the middle of the crowd they had unknowingly attracted.  
  
"What did she mean by that? It IS my business!" Sirius practically shouted. "We shouldn't have pushed them in. Now my hair is all messed up." He pouted.  
  
"Get over your stupid hair already! Didn't you hear? Lily and Hayley have boyfriends already! They beat us to the dating game! We're losing! They are so going down." James said.  
  
Sirius ignored everything after "get over your stupid hair already." Because he was already telling James that wasn't possible.  
  
"What do you mean get over my "stupid" hair! My hair isn't stupid. Besides its easy for you to tell me to get over my hair. I mean yours looks the same whether you've been thrown in the lake or not." Sirius said.  
  
"Just. shut up man." James said, and they both followed the rest of the first years into the entrance hall where a very stern looking woman stood waiting for them. Sirius privately thought if she pulled the bun on her head back any tighter than her face just might rip into two.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. I'm Professor McGonagall(A/N sorry about the spelling.to lazy to get up and look in the book) your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house." Professor Mcgonagall said. She went into a brief description about all the houses and some rules before having them all follow her into the Great Hall. Every student turned to look at the new first years coming in the door.  
  
"Look at the ickle firsties." Sophia Lawson called out from the Slytherin table.  
  
"AW SHUT IT SOPHIA!" someone yelled from the Gryffindor table. Everyone knew it was Danielle Bryant though and Sophia scowled in her direction.  
  
The hall grew silent and everyone looked expectantly at the sorting hat. The first years were terribly confused but they stared at it none the less and were startled when the brim of the hat opened and formed a mouth and began singing a song.  
  
"I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat;  
do not be afraid.  
I can see inside your head,  
So don't try and masquerade  
  
Slytherin was quite cunning  
He always got what he desired.  
Those of ambition and pureblood,  
Were those who he admired.  
  
Gryffindor was bold and audacious  
And oh so very brave.  
Though those who find themselves placed here,  
Often misbehave.  
  
Ravenclaw favored the studious;  
They are all rather smart.  
You'll find them in the library,  
Where they choose not to depart.  
  
Hufflepuff chose loyal ness,  
And the just and true.  
The patient Hufflepuff's  
Are honest threw and threw.  
  
So try me on and have no fear,  
Don't be in a nervous state;  
No need to get yourself worked up,  
Your time here will be great."  
  
The hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song and Professor McGonagall stood up to speak.  
  
"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat and wait to be sorted." She said.  
  
"Andrews, Olivia"  
  
Within seconds, Andrews, Olivia became a Hufflepuff and before anyone knew it they were on the B's.  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius took a bit longer than those before him.  
  
"Probably trying to convince him to go home and never return." Arabella whispered.  
  
"I hope so." Hayley said.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw then." Carly whispered back, as Bones, Seth became a Hufflepuff. "Or maybe a Hufflepuff. he is rather cute."  
  
"Bradshaw, Carly"  
  
The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Bradshaw, Hayley"  
  
"Ooh twins. I like twins." Announced some Slytherin.  
  
~Stinking Slytherin~ Hayley thought  
  
~*~Apparently that's a No for Slytherin then aye?~*~ she heard the sorting hat say  
~you got that one right~  
~*~Oh well. better be.~*~  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Carly, Hayley and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Diggory, Amos"  
  
Some ditzy girls started giggling at the Hufflepuff table. Apparently they thought he was handsome.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The girls giggled some more.  
  
Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Frank Longbottom, and Peter Pettigrew all became Gryffindors. Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle were Slytherin's for obvious reasons. Along with a few particularly ugly girls. At least the student body thought they were girls. It wasn't for certain yet.  
  
The Marauders sat down with the four girls next to Danielle and her friends. Dinner wasn't pleasant for the Marauders as boys kept coming up and introducing themselves to Lily, Carly, Hayley, Arabella, Danielle, Reilly, Sarah, Molly, and Paige. Arthur and Quincy had to threaten a few to leave them alone.  
  
Dumbledore made an announcement about rules, which no one really paid any attention to. Like they were actually going to go and READ the list that Filch was handing out? Yea right.  
  
"Well since your all so attentive let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore announced. "Strike up your favorite tune!"  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Soon everyone had finished singing except for Lily, Arabella, Carly, and Hayley. They had chosen a slow tune which they seemed to be making up as they went along. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines and it turned out nicely. Some people stared at them for a little while but they weren't really paying attention because they were already following a prefect to their dorm rooms. They were exhausted.  
  
"Password?" inquired the portrait of the fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Hoofa." The prefect announced. "Don't even ask why our password is that. let's just say the head boy is a little crazy in the head."  
  
The common room was filled with lots of fluffy armchairs and couches and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. The Prefect directed the girls through one door up the stairs and the boys to another. Everyone's head barely hit the pillows before they were dead asleep. 


	6. Classes and Detentions

Disclaimer: I don't claim much..just a few random characters. reviews would be great. but like I said before I'm not going to be a review nazi and demand more reviews before you get a new chapter. Number 1 that could take forever and Number 2 - I could just care less- lol Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far though. Just to let you know I have msn if you want to add that email address so yea whatever I have no life so I'll wait haha- j/k well on with the "book"  
  
The Confederates & Marauders: Chapter 6: Classes and Detentions  
  
A few weeks had already passed since they arrived at Hogwarts. The girls now called themselves the Maraudettes just to annoy the Marauders. Even though Lily and Hayley weren't going out with Nick and Matthew when they told James and Sirius on the boat ride, they were now. The girls often went out at night and explored as well as the boys. They never went together of course.  
  
The Marauders and Maraudettes were already top of their year in all their classes. Some better at certain classes than others. James was the best at Transfiguration, Lily at charms, Remus at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Carly at Herbology, Arabella at Potions, and Hayley and Sirius were tied in Astronomy. Otherwise everyone was pretty close behind one another. Everyone slept during History of Magic except for Lily and Arabella. (they were the only ones who couldn't remember dates of goblin rebellions on last minute notice).  
  
One Friday Lily woke up to something jumping on her bed. Forgetting she was at Hogwarts, and assuming is was her twin brother and sister, she said "Jasmine, Jack, GO AWAY NOW!"  
  
"Lily-kins wakey wakey." It was James.  
  
What did he want? He knew the girls usually skipped breakfast so they could sleep in late.  
  
"Potter get out of my room." Lily said and rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." James replied  
  
"It took you how long to figure that out?" Lily mumbled as he left the room. It was no use though. She could hear two other beds squeaking. It sounding like they were being jumped on too.  
  
"SIRIUS GET OFF MY BLOODY BED!" Hayley screamed. Oh yea . Lily thought . they are definitely getting a nice wakeup call.  
  
Sirius proceeded in tickling Hayley until she fell out of bed, but she just took the covers with her and fell back asleep on the floor.  
  
"Talk about a heavy sleeper." Sirius said.  
  
Remus tickled Carly and that effectively got her out of bed quickly. Lily was completely awake now. Since she was up so early she decided to go to breakfast and see if her friends wanted to go too. She walked over to Hayley where she was still laying on the floor, but Sirius told her it was no use.  
  
"That girl just won't get up for anything." Sirius said.  
  
"Yea she will. Just watch." Lily smirked, "HAYLEY ASTRONOMY CLASS IS TODAY AND YOUR ABOUT TO BE LATE AND SIRIUS IS ALREADY IN THERE SUCKING UP TO THE TEACHER AND GETTING ANOTHER GOOD MARK!" she yelled.  
  
Hayley jumped up and ran to the bathroom, said a shower spell, ran back out in her school robes, dried her hair and lightly curled it and grabbed her books. "Well Lils we have to go NOW! GO! LETS MOVE IT!" Hayley practically shouted. Then she noticed that Sirius and Remus were in the room. "I hate you guys." She added, and flopped back on her bed. "How did you even get up here anyway? The staircases slide down when boys try to get up."  
  
"We scaled the incline of course fair maiden!" Sirius said in another medieval accent.  
  
"What he means is HE scaled the incline . James and I just rode our brooms past it." Remus explained.  
  
"Wow that makes me feel so much safer knowing Sirius can scale that wall. If he can do it then so can every guy in Hogwarts." Lily said.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius feigned a hurt expression.  
  
Amidst their fighting, Arabella and Carly were already dressed and ready for breakfast and James had entered the room again.  
  
"Well can we go to breakfast now?" James asked.  
  
"Why are you so anxious to get us in the Great Hall? You know we don't eat breakfast usually. What are you planning?" Arabella asked him.  
  
"Bells why do you always think we are up to something?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Probably because you are." Carly added.  
  
"Oh. Well we are up to something but its not a prank on you girls. Its on the Slytherins. We just wanted to make sure you saw the prank because its going to be great." James smirked.  
  
OK. Whatever." Lily said, and they all made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well look who's finally decided to wake up a little earlier." Matthew said to Hayley. "I tried waking you up yesterday morning. Your like dead to the world when you sleep babe." Sirius started making gagging faces to James who was laughing.  
  
"Yea I know I can't help it though. Sorry I didn't wake up yesterday. I didn't even know you were in my room. Forgive me?" Hayley said with a puppy dog face.  
  
"You know it. Haha" Matthew laughed and hugged her. The Marauders rolled their eyes and the girls said "AW". Minus Danielle and Molly because they were in their own little world with their own boyfriends.  
  
James was a little disappointed to see Lily sit down by Nick again. He thought for sure they would be over by now. ~why do I care?~ he asked himself ~its just lily, stupid lily~ He told himself.  
  
Arabella already had Jeremy wrapped around her finger and Carly didn't waste anytime in hunting down Lyn Chang in Ravenclaw. She joined the Ravenclaw table at most of the meal times so she could eat with him. James, Sirius, and Remus had a new g/f every week. They couldn't seem to find anyone that wasn't really ditzy.  
  
Malfoy, Snape, and the cronies had just taken a drink of their pumpkin juice when their faces turned green and they ran from the Great Hall.  
  
"Was that a part of your master prank Potter?" Lily asked him  
  
"No that wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to turn into ballet dancers. Oh Well at least their sick." James said.  
  
"Yea but you really should have waited until we had potions with them to feed them one of those." Arabella commented.  
  
"Yea well we better get going to History of Magic. It starts in about 5 minutes." Lily said, "Not that Professor Binns would notice or anything but I don't want to miss anything."  
  
"Lils, your very smart and I'm sure you will do fine in that class even if you miss a couple of goblin rebellion talks. Besides I can just help you study later anyway." Nick told her.  
  
"Yea I would rather study with you than sit and listen to Binns drone on all day." Lily said with a smile. "Well see you later."  
  
All girls hugged their respective boyfriends and headed for History of Magic. They were 10 minutes late but Professor Binns didn't even notice. All seven of them took their usual seats in the back of the classroom. Hayley immediately fell asleep and Lily and Arabella were frantically copying down notes from the blackboard. Carly fell asleep too after a few minutes. Hayley unfortunately ended up sitting next to Sirius and he kept poking her with his quill to try and wake her up.  
  
"Hayley are you asleep?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"No I just pretend to be asleep for the heck of it." Hayley said sarcastically with her eyes still shut. "But I'm obviously not going to get any sleep while your sitting next to me." She sat up and pulled out a muggle notebook and some drawing pens.  
  
"Watcha doing?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"Drawing." She said simply, and began to write Hayley Garnett all over her paper and other mushy stuff. Sirius wanted to gag.  
  
History of Magic passed slowly. Defense Against the Dark Arts was next, much to Remus's liking.  
  
"Professor Watson is my favorite teacher of all time." Remus gushed.  
  
"That's just because you're his favorite." Sirius grumbled. Professor Watson didn't like him and James to much.  
  
"Teachers pet." James said.  
  
"I think its great that Remus likes DADA so much. Just leave him alone." Carly said.  
  
"Someone has a crush." Sirius whispered to James.  
  
"Yea I do have a crush. On Lyn Chang." Carly said in a dreamy voice missing the point as usual.  
  
"Sick Momma. What do you see in that kid?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Well, he is cute, smart, funny, athletic . you know. The total opposite of you three." Carly responded.  
  
"Sorry I asked. That was uncalled for, besides Lyn is a girl name." Sirius pouted.  
  
"Ok class, today we will pair off into partners to practice the disarming charm. you may be wondering why you aren't doing this in your Charms class. Well, Professor Flitwick thinks its violent and he had a rather bad experience last year with some Gryffindors and refused to teach it again to you all. So please pair off. Oh no Mr. Potter you and Mr. Black will most definitely not be working together on this." Professor Watson said when he saw James move to Sirius's side. "Let's see here, Mr. Potter you work with Miss Evans. Sirius. just find someone who will actually partner with you." He continued.  
  
"Wait a second I don't want to work with James." Lily said, but immediately dropped the conversation when she saw her teachers glare. She didn't like being in trouble much and didn't plan on getting any detentions, ever.  
  
"Hey! Lily was supposed to be my partner Professor Watson. Now I don't have any one. wait a second. OH NO you can't make me. I won't work with him." Hayley said, when it dawned on her that Sirius and herself were the only ones without a partner.  
  
"Yes you will Miss Bradshaw. You really mustn't speak to your professors that way either. Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Watson said.  
  
Hayley scowled and made her way over to Sirius who was already saving them a mat to practice on so they wouldn't hurt themselves. She wanted to wipe that smirk off Sirius's face with a punch. So she did.  
  
"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"For being a complete idiot and having such a stupid look on your face all the time." Hayley shot back.  
  
"Miss Bradshaw! I'm afraid fighting will not be tolerated in this classroom. You will spend Monday night in detention with me. Understood?" Professor Watson asked her.  
  
"Sure why not." Hayley said. She really did want detentions after all so she could beat the school record. They actually kept an award for that in the Trophy Room. She only knew since Carly had to help James clean them all because they had been dueling in the hallway.  
  
Professor Watson gazed at her with an eyebrow raised. Did she really WANT detention?  
  
~What have I gotten myself into. I need to retire.~ He thought and walked off to watch the other students practice.  
  
"You want detention?" Sirius asked with a look of amazement on his face. He thought girls hardly ever got into trouble, and hated detention. At least that was the way Lily was.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to beat the school record." Hayley answered.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that because I'm already going to." Sirius said and stuck his tongue out at her. "I already have two detentions and you only have one. so there." He said triumphantly.  
  
*BOOM* with a simple flick oh her wand, Hayley had singed Sirius's eyebrows off.  
  
"See me on Tuesday night too Miss Bradshaw." Professor Watson yelled from across the room, although he was looking quite amused.  
  
"Now we're even." Hayley said smugly to Sirius.  
  
"Not for long." He replied. The rest of the class period for Hayley and Sirius were spent trying to get more detentions. Lily "accidently" used a little extra force on her disarming charm and James went flying into a wall and had to go to the Hospital wing. Professor Watson was glad when they were no longer his problem for that day.  
  
~Look out Minerva. You've really got a wild group this year. Oh well. There not my problem anymore this weekend.~ Professor Watson thought.  
  
~~~*~~~*LATER IN TRANSFIGURATION*~~~*~~~  
  
"Where is Mr. Potter?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"Don't worry Minnie, our dear Lillian sent him to the hospital wing last class period. He should be here any minute." Sirius replied.  
  
"You will call me Professor Mcgonagall. Is that understood Mr. Black?" She said sharply.  
  
"Sure, as long as you call me Sir Black, Knight of Camelot, I'll call you Professor Mcgonagall." Sirius said.  
  
"No, I won't call you Sir Black, Knight of Camelot, Mr. Black, but you will call me Professor Mcgonagall anyway. You have a detention with me next week young man." Professor Mcgonagall said to him.  
  
Sirius grinned triumphantly and thanked her profusely.  
  
"Two detentions then. For smarting off like that." She added. She noticed Hayley snickering behind him. "And since you find this so amusing Miss Bradshaw, you can join him."  
  
"Sweet." Hayley said.  
  
"Now you can join him on BOTH detentions." Professor Mcgonagall said, while rubbing her temples. "Now please sit down so we can have our lesson."  
  
~What am I going to do with those two? Its like they want detention and they enjoy it. But if I don't give them detention like they want that would just be letting them off the hook. Then they would think they could get away with anything. Oh well. I'm giving myself a headache over this nonsense. No one could possible like detention. Those two could give Danielle Bryant and Jeremy Dafkit a run for their money though.~ Professor Mcgonagall thought grimly.  
  
Finally the bell rang. Not a moment to soon for Professor Mcgonagall. She didn't know how much more she could take. Their classes were over for the week so they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Minus Remus and Carly, who had headed straight for the library. Carly wanted to finish her Potions assignment for Monday and Remus was probably just going because she was. He told her it was because he wanted to read some DADA stuff though. She bought it. Lily, Arabella, and Hayley were in a corner plotting what they would all do that night.  
  
"I'm getting." tired of walking around Hogwarts all night. We practically know most of the place by heart already. We found a way into the kitchens and a couple of passageways we haven't been down yet." Arabella said.  
  
"Yea. I think we should follow one of those passages tonight. At least we would be able to get away from the MaraudersHayley suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. We could dress up and everything. Like a girls night out." Lily said excitedly.  
  
"K, lets go get Carly and start getting ready!" Arabella said. Just then Carly and Remus walked in the Common Room together. They separated into their respective groups where they were each giving some strange looks.  
  
"What?!?" Carly asked.  
  
"You like him." Lily said simply.  
  
"Do not." Carly blushed, totally giving herself away.  
  
"It's ok if you do Carly. At least its Remus you like and not James or Sirius." Arabella told her.  
  
"What happened with you and that Chang kid anyway. I take it your officially broken up?" Hayley inquired.  
  
"Yea, he was. I dunno just not my type I guess." Carly responded.  
  
"So is Remus your boyfriend now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, he just asked me in the library." Carly said.  
  
"Oh well that's great. Anyway we are going to get dressed up tonight and go explore one of the tunnels and see where it leads us. Interested?" Hayley told her.  
  
"You know it! Um. do you think Remus could come?" Carly asked shyly.  
  
"Wait. Would this involve him inviting his little snot nosed friends?" Lily asked.  
  
"Probably. Just this once guys! I will love you forever! PLEASE!" Carly begged.  
  
"Well, I dunno." Hayley thought aloud.  
  
"Don't you think its time we all became friends with them anyway? They aren't that bad. They like to play pranks just like us. We could be unstoppable if we teamed up with them anyway. It doesn't mean we still can't play pranks and tease them all the time either." Carly said. "Besides all of our parents are friends with their parents too. We should be just as close as them."  
  
"She has a point." Arabella shrugged. She had never thought of it that way before. Leave it to Carly to ruin all of their enemies for them.  
  
"That would involve me talking to Potter." Lily said. "But if it makes you feel better Carly, we will do it for you because your our friends. And what are friends for?"  
  
"OH THANK YOU! YES!" Carly said hugging each one of them.  
  
MEANWHILE.~~~~~~****~~~~~~~  
  
"Remus ol' buddy what was that all about?" Sirius questioned him.  
  
"Well. I sort of um just asked Carly to be my girlfriend." Remus said with some difficulty.  
  
"You did what!?!" James asked. "Now we have to spend time with them!"  
  
"This is going to be great." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Yea you tell him Sirius. wait its going to be what?" James asked incredulously. The boys continued to have their argument when the girls walked over to talk.  
  
"Hello, you guys wanna come with us tonight?" Carly asked her new boyfriend.  
  
Remus looked at his two closest friends. Sirius looked like he was about to burst with excitement and James just gave a shrug. He took this as a sure why not kind of look.  
  
"Sure. Where are we going?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well the thing is we aren't really sure where this passageway leads to that we found so we are going down it tonight. It might lead to Hogsmeade, cause my dad told me there was a passageway here in Hogwarts that lead there. My mum wouldn't let him tell us though." Hayley answered.  
  
"Wicked, what time are we leaving?" Sirius asked. He looked like a little kid who just walked into a candy store and could buy anything he wanted.  
  
"We are going to get dressed up cause we don't know where this thing leads to so meet us down here in at 5:00pm." Lily told them.  
  
"That's three hours from now!" James complained.  
  
"You don't have to come." Lily shot back.  
  
"Fine. See you at 5:00."James said with a scowl.  
  
The girls ran upstairs to their dormitory and began getting ready. Three hours and ten minutes later they still weren't down the stairs.  
  
"Where are they?" asked a very impatient James.  
  
As if answering his question they each appeared at the top of the stairs wearing almost the exact same outfit. They were in different colors. Lily had on black pants with green glitter all over them and a sparkling green halter top to match. She even threw on her platform sneakers with a green glitter stripe on them so she could be comfortable if it was a long walk. Her long auburn hair was flowing down her back with waves in it. Hayley was wearing the exact same outfit except in blue and her blonde hair was curled into spirals. Carly was decked out in black with silver sparkles and straightened hair, and Arabella was wearing her hair in a ponytail and a purple outfit like the others. Remus looked at Carly and felt like he was going to pass out. Similar expressions were on a few other faces in the common room. They seemed to be carrying something really large and silvery. It looked like a cloak made for a really fat guy.  
  
"Whats that?" Sirius asked pointing at it.  
  
"An enlarged invisibility cloak." Carly whispered. "Here hold it."  
  
"Wicked." Sirius said.  
  
"We'll be right back. We have to go say bye to Matthew, Jeremy, and Nick." Lily said. She, Hayley, and Arabella walked off in the boys direction. A few minutes later there was some yelling in the common room. Remus, Carly, Sirius, and James turned around to see Hayley and Lily arguing with Matthew and Nick. Arabella and Jeremy were trying to referee but they weren't doing so good. Finally Hayley and Lily stormed out of the portrait hole, fuming. Arabella slowly made her way over to her friends.  
  
"What was that all about?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Just follow me. I'm sure they are going to gripe all the way there about it so don't worry. You'll get the story." Arabella said, and they walked out of the common room and saw Hayley and Lily with their arms crossed and muttering about hexes.  
  
"Well?" Carly asked tentatively.  
  
"Can you believe them!? They demanded to know where we were going!" Lily practically shouted.  
  
"They said we didn't spend enough time with them, cause we were always running around with you five. Then they said if we didn't stay with them tonight or let them come with us then they would dump us!" Hayley screeched.  
  
"So we told them to get a life and that we were over and they couldn't control us. Then we walked out." Lily said.  
  
"The nerve. Telling us what we can and can't do. They aren't our parents." Hayley continued. "Let's just get out of here."  
  
They pulled the invisibility cloak over all seven of them. There was plenty of room to maneuver about the hallways, and the girls lead them to a statue of a witch. Lily tapped her wand and said a spell the boys didn't understand and the statue slid to the side, leaving just enough room for them to squeeze through one at a time.  
  
A cat began meowing and James turned around and voiced to all of them what they already knew.  
  
"Uh oh. Mrs. Norris is here." James said.  
  
"Not to worry." Lily whispered. "Arabella will take care of her."  
  
Arabella stepped out from under the cloak and coaxed Mrs. Norris to her with a cat treat she had pulled out of her pocket.  
  
"What does she thinks she's doing? She's fraternizing with the enemy!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
Arabella picked her up and pet her and put her back on the ground and told her to hurry off. Surprisingly Mrs. Norris walked down the hall and continued on her nightly rounds.  
  
"That's not fair. She won't even let us near her." Sirius said.  
  
"I can't blame her. Who would want you three near them? There is no telling what you would try and do to the poor dear." Arabella said.  
  
"The poor dear? Are we talking about the same Mrs. Norris here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes. She really is a sweet little cat. Danielle thinks so to." Arabella said.  
  
"You've befriended the enemy Bells." James said to her.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm a big cat person." Arabella explained. They all stepped in and looked around the dark tunnel.  
  
"It looks like it hasn't been used for awhile." Hayley said. "OH MY GOSH SOMETHINGS IN MY HAIR!! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" she screeched.  
  
Sirius chuckled and pulled the string on his sticky hand that he had retrieved from a muggle machine in a grocery store. Unfortunately Hayley saw what it was. Sirius made to look innocent but he was knocked to the ground with a push from Hayley.  
  
"It's really gross down here. Someone clean it before we finish going down." Arabella said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Scourgify." Lily said, pointing her wand down the long tunnel. It was as good as new. "Thank goodness for that spell."  
  
"Yea we wouldn't want to mess up our hair." Sirius said. Being perfectly serious.  
  
They walked on for what seemed like hours.  
  
"How much longer?" Sirius whined. "This better lead somewhere good."  
  
"I don't know Sirius. I'm not physic. Well. I sort of am but I don't know how to use it yet, so just shut up." Lily said.  
  
"This is so boring. I cancelled with Tiffany for this." James voiced.  
  
"Well Potter you didn't have to come. As for Tiffany, I'm sure she is doing just fine without her Jamesie-Pooh to take care of her." Lily scowled.  
  
"Oh yea Evans-" James started but was interrupted by Remus.  
  
"Look! A trap door." Remus said, sensing a fight coming on. "Someone open it."  
  
"Not me. What if something's up there!" Arabella said with her three friends nodding their heads vigorously behind her in agreement.  
  
"Not to worry young maidens! Sir Black of Camelot will protect you! Where is my trusty stead? Help me look for him he-" Sirius began.  
  
"Sirius cut the medieval crap and get up there!" Hayley said.  
  
"Of course damsel!" Sirius shouted, and shoved the door open and sky rocketed out of the tunnel.  
  
"The bloody idiot didn't even stick his head out to look first." Lily said groaning and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sirius are you ok?" Hayley whispered through the door. When he didn't answer she said it a little louder. "SIRIUS!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Oh no. Somethings got him." Hayley said biting her fingernails nervously. "And I hit hurt him like four times today and didn't apologize for all those mean things I said. I feel awful."  
  
"Its ok Hayley. I'm. s-sure Sirius is. is alright." Lily spluttered out. She was getting worried too.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sirius! We never even got to be friends. I didn't get to say bye either! I'll never forgive myself." Hayley said beside the opening in the floor. The girls were nodding their heads solemnly beside her, and Remus and James looked worried too.  
  
"I forgive you Hayley." Sirius said, jumping back down into the tunnel with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sirius! Your ok!" Hayley said, hugging him.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"I hope that hurt really bad. You were just bloody standing there listening to us and we were worried. I don't know what for though." Hayley said with a scowl, and jumped through the hole to explore for herself.  
  
"Sirius what happened up there? We thought you were caught or something." James said.  
  
"You have to go see for yourself James. Its wicked." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
After everyone had come out of the tunnel they realized they were in a storage room. Sirius told them to follow him up the stairs and they opened the door to see Hayley in a candy store that looked very familiar to them.  
  
"Is this Honeydukes in Hogsmeade?" Remus asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I've never been to Hogsmeade before!" Lily said excitedly. "We have to go to the Shrieking Shack, its supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain. So I've heard."  
  
James and Sirius looked nervously at Remus.  
  
"Uh sure. You know its probably not really haunted." Remus said. "Nothing to see anyway."  
  
"How do you know its not really haunted? People in the village say they hear shrieks coming from that house all the time." Bella said.  
  
"I dunno.. uh ..it probably just.er. isn't" Remus said.  
  
"Well I have an idea. Lily's never been here before so lets go to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer." Carly said, sensing something wrong with her new boyfriend.  
  
"Fine with me." James agreed. He was bored and wanted to something.  
  
They slowly made their way out of Honeydukes and over to the Three Broomsticks. When they walked in they saw a big stage and a big sign hanging in front of them reading KAROKE SIGN UPS HERE.  
  
"OOH lets sign up!!!" Bella squealed.  
  
The Marauders rolled their eyes. Girls were weird sometimes.  
  
"Ok what should we sing?" Hayley asked.  
  
"I know! We can dance too cause that will be soo much fun." Lily responded.  
  
"I know what we should sing." Carly said and rushed to the table with the other three to sign them up.  
  
"I wonder what their singing." James thought aloud to his friends.  
  
"No telling man. Let's just get a table close to the stage and order some butterbeer for everyone and wait for their turn." Remus said.  
  
The girls joined them a few minutes later and said they were going to go last because there were going to be judges and if you win you get free 20 galleon gift certificates to the joke shop in the village.  
  
"I'm sure you four will win." Remus said encouragingly to Carly.  
  
She smiled at him and sat beside him at the table and watched the stage to wait for their turn.  
  
"So what song did you sign up for?" James asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise. Your just going to have to wait and see huh." Lily said.  
  
For lack of any comebacks James stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Oh real mature James." Lily said.  
  
"I like to think so." James retorted.  
  
They watched several performers for quite awhile until it was their turn. They jumped on the stage excitedly. If they were nervous they were doing a nice job of hiding it.  
  
~You ask me why i change the colour of my hair (yeah)  
You ask me why i need 32 pairs of shoes (to wear) ~ Hayley and Carly  
  
~you seem to ask me why I gotta lot of things,  
its just a chick thing  
ya atta let it go~ Lily  
  
~you try to understand but you don't have a clue~ Arabella  
  
Chorus:  
~Thats what girls do (thats what girls)  
They keep you guessin' the whole day through  
Play your emotions  
Push all your buttons its true  
That's what girls do (That's what we do) ~ All  
  
~you ask me why I gotta play so hard to get(yeah)  
you ask me to play it cool not to make you sweat(yeah)~ Lily  
  
~You want some kinda explanation I can give~ Carly  
~its just a chick thing that your messin' with~ Hayley  
  
~to me its black and white but to you its not getting through to you~  
Arabella  
  
~Chorus~  
  
~You ask me why I change the color of my hair(yeah)~ Arabella  
  
When the song was over everyone clapped. Apparently it was a big hit.  
They took their seats back with the Marauders in the front row, their  
faces were beaming and slightly red from singing and dancing.  
  
"That was incredible." Remus said to Carly, giving her a kiss on her  
cheek.  
  
"Uh- um-a thanks." Carly managed to sputter while she blushed bright  
red.  
  
They won the prize and started heading back for the castle, deciding  
to spend the money another time when the boys couldn't see their prank  
devices they were going to buy.  
  
Back in the tower everyone said goodnight and headed towards their  
dormitories. The girls had plans for the weekend and wanted to be well  
rested.  
  
Well sorry that took so long. Just started school again and geometry  
and english are takin up way to much time. It sucks. Yea.thanks again  
to doubled the best reviewer ever.lol.of course more pranks are coming  
but I just have one for right now and I'm hoping to get it into the  
next chapter so if you have any prank ideas just email me, and if  
there is anything you wanna see come into the story just let me know! 


End file.
